


a starlit night

by whimsycott



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, just a cute silly thing, night time talkin' lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycott/pseuds/whimsycott
Summary: in the depths of summer, enveloped in a lukewarm moonlight, footsteps ring out against the walls of a darkened apartment.





	

wonpil. someone was padding around the apartment, running palm to finger to nails against the drab walls, the coil of summer breathing thick and unsettling warmth. the uneven sound of feet sticking against the kitchen tile echoed now barely over the fan that rattled its frame to reach the highest setting. someone, someone named wonpil, quietly padded over the floors, moving from the kitchen, the living room, the hall, feet facing the closed door before hesitantly turning off to restart in front of the fridge. the small analog clock on the ground told the wall it was some time past midnight, the minutes stacking on with each step. the moon shined in weakly over flat rooftops and the last streetlights that flickered suspiciously over streets below. jae focused his eyes to the single plastic star in the corner of the room that had stayed there since he first moved, listening to footsteps and screaming fans and chatterbox cicadas at a time close to one am. 

 

he laid awake, telling himself the sweat dripping uncomfortably down his temple and anywhere else he really focused bothered him, but the lonely footsteps outside his door shook him further away from sleeping. he listened as the footsteps stilled for the nth time, the fifth if jae counted correctly, before moving back into motion down the hall. jae pushed himself up on tired arms, breathing a relief at the feeling of the air against his back. he kept moving to pick up a blanket he threw unhappily earlier in the night from the floor, listening to the sound of wonpil’s mug scraping against the counter in the kitchen. jae listened a moment longer before opening the door as slowly as he could, avoiding the obnoxious hinges and their protest at moving.

 

despite the deep night, the hall glowed in light from the small lamp on the nightstand crudely shoved in between the bookcases. it was a shoe-horned idea by wonpil, tired of tripping over clothes or askew belongings in the lightless hall, and jae had to admit he was thankful for less midnight incidents of tripping over a stray guitar case, nothing he was a stranger to. oddly, he noticed, his glasses rested on the painted wooden surface next to the lamp instead of their last residence on the counter, undoubtedly work of wonpil. jae had known the other to be constantly fiddling with his hands, pulling at his sleeves or tapping the table to the motions of a piano piece. it only grew when he bored or his thoughts ran ahead of him, indignantly clicking a pen or tapping the other lightly to hold his hand, turning the rings he wore that day or to just intertwine their fingers, and jae did so happily. he picked up the glasses as he passed by, slowly unfolding them and placing them low on his nose while passing from the hall into the kitchen, rubbing tiredness from his lids. the fluorescent kitchen lights lit up most the shadowy apartment, curling into the hall and catching onto the sofa in the living room, a fuzzy reflection on the face of the tv of wonpil standing in the kitchen, tapping his mug almost desperately to a rushed tune.

 

jae turned into the kitchen with blurry vision and the long blanket draped over his arm, wonpil looking out from the dark living room to look puzzledly, then nervously at jae, until dropping his gaze to the mug in his hands, crackled orange paint personally from dowoon's hands, a long and distant birthday gift. the light hoodie he wore looked worn thoroughly, sleeves pulled over his hands and stretched impatiently, the strings folded from countless ties and the hood laying back, the sides and collar pulled forward and slowly flattening from being pulled recently. looking at the color and logo, jae fought back and forth of if it was his or something old from within wonpil’s dresser. halfway to the answer, the others melodic voice bounded off the hard tiles of the kitchen.

 

“why aren't you sleeping?” he asked, a swirl of observance passing over cocked eyebrows and a soft frown, washed out quickly by drowsiness. his dull gaze slowly slipped down jae’s face, staring into the drooping glasses, dragging onto the blanket in his arms, ultimately plummeting back to the cool floor hidden under the deep summer air. jae took the lull in his voice as a chance to step forward and rest a hand onto his sleeve.

 

“don’t you think you should take this off?” jae murmured, ghosting over the old fabric to press the back of his hand over the other's cheek. the skin there was warm, chilled only by the contact. wonpil chuffed out a small laugh.

 

“sayin’ i should strip? now?” they both laughed in the quiet space between them, bright smiles pulling through the thick night. they held a silent conversation like this always, when words were too thick to slide off the tongue, they left the language of deep eyes and soft hands to give meaning to the silence. jae turned his outstretched hand to cup the others cheek, ever so softly running the fingertips over his cheekbone and the small earring that glinted in the fluorescent light. wonpil closed his eyes and leaned further into the chaste touch, leaving a tired kiss over the bend of jae’s wrist. placing the bright mug down, wonpil let his hand wander to the other, pulling experimentally at the folds of clothing until the hand slipped past his cheek and over his shoulders, a secondary one wrapping protectively around his waist and pulling him into a hug. he mirrored jae instantly, holding him tight around his abdomen, face buried into the homely juncture of his neck and shoulder.

 

as time marched closer to sunrise, beating along to the staccato of humming lights and buzzing fridges, the two eventually unfolded, the symphony of summer insistent within the apartment walls. jae watched quietly as wonpil went about the apartment, pouring out the mug, rearranging the recently cluttered counter, kicking sand back into the footprints of his anxious march around the apartment until he was shaking the other, rousing him from the hypnotic gaze he'd fallen into. he drifted down the hall with a quiet  _ i'll be back _ into the bathroom, jae doing the same into his room. he sat on the bed, worn eyes fighting to watch the stars twinkle far past his window. he heard the  _ click _ of lights as wonpil came back down the hall, the tiny  _ squeak _ of his door as the hinges moved quicker than wanted. when the bed dipped next him and he felt the gentle tug on his shirt, he laid down happily, tiling his head to look into wonpil’s bright eyes.

 

“rascal,” he hummed, the usual mirth of his playfulness shimmering like distant stars in his eyes, “not going to brush?”

 

“already did,” jae muttered back, pinching the other's nose between his knuckles, his heart melting from the airy chuckle that split from wonpil’s smile. he closed his eyes then, smiling warmly into the soft kiss that wonpil laid on his lips, chasing after him once he leaned back.

 

“let's sleep,” wonpil yawned past the thin sleeve of his jacket, turning away from jae. “i’ll kiss you tomorrow.”

 

jae grinned happily into the night, a small  _ hooray _ bouncing around his thoughts before he fell asleep to the lullaby of wonpil’s even breathing and the bounce of his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end, hooray! i hoped you enjoyed this first time silliness of mine~


End file.
